The present embodiments relate to security checks for retail point-of-sale transactions.
Retail stores, such as grocery stores, hardware stores, and the like are increasingly using self checkout kiosks that enable customers to pay for items without the presence of a cashier. Such self checkout kiosks can be advantageous because they can be less costly than paying salaries to cashiers and self checkout kiosks are always available, thereby providing a retail store with greater flexibility for varying levels of customer traffic. However, self checkout kiosks tend to operate slowly in part because customers must scan or otherwise enter each item for purchase one at a time.
Mobile payment devices that enable customers to scan items as they are selected from shelves are becoming more popular. Such mobile payment devices can provide a complete, electronic shopping list to a self checkout kiosk or other point-of-sale machine when the customer is ready to check out, thereby increasing the speed of the purchase process.